


Incomprehensible Space Pirates

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Background Arin Hanson/Suzy Berhow - Freeform, Begging, Belting, Choking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hair Pulling, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Dan wants things a little rougher. He could probably have brought it up at a better time, though.





	Incomprehensible Space Pirates

"Meaner," Dan mumbled into Arin's ear, squirming against Arin's hold.

Arin, who had Dan pinned to the wall, paused, looking into Dan's face.

"What?"

"Please be meaner to me," Dan said, and he licked his lips.

He was blushing.

"What kind of meaner are you talking about?"

Arin had even stopped grinding his hips, and Dan whined, trying to push his own hips harder against Arin's.

"Just... y'know. Meaner. To me."

"What kind of meaner?"

"Just... meaner. C'mon...."

Dan put on a pout, and Arin stepped back.

He looked... faintly annoyed, actually.

What the heck?

"What do you mean by meaner?"

"I just... mean, y'know, meaner. Maybe like something out of a meaner kinda porno?"

Dan was blushing, just a bit.

"So what, you want me to give you a rectal prolapse and then kick you in the face?"

"What?! No!"

"Well, that's shit I've seen in the meaner pornos," said Arin.

"Why are you watching pornos with prolapses?"

"I didn't do it on purpose," Arin said, and he made a face. "I just... y'know, sometimes you trip over stuff. Unpleasant stuff."

"I can't say I've ever seen that stuff," said Dan.

He honestly didn't go looking for it.

Arin shrugged, and now he looked sheepish.

"... sorry," he said, and he cleared his throat. "Just, like... if you want me to be mean, I need you to give me a bit more to work with."

"Right," said Dan. "Sorry."

"I just...." Arin rubbed his hands together.

"You just?"

"I think I killed the sexy mood," said Arin. "Sorry."

"It's fine," said Dan, and he cleared his throat. "You want to, uh...."

"Yeah."

* * *

Dan still had a boner, as he sat at the Berhow-Hanson kitchen table, drinking glasses of water.

They had _planned_ (sort of) to fuck around, then order dinner, then laze around watching Netflix.

That apparently wasn't the plan anymore.

Dan rocked his chair back, the front legs leaving the floor, so that he was balancing on the back legs.

"So what's up?"

"I honestly don't know what you mean when you say "meaner," and I just... worry that I'm going to get it wrong," said Arin. "I don't want to accidentally hurt you."

"What if I told you that I want you to hurt me?"

Dan rubbed his hands together.

He was blushing so hard that his heartbeat was thudding in his ears, and he licked his lips. 

"Well, I'd still wanna know, like... what kind of hurting you'd like me to do."

Oh _god_.

"What if it's, like... weird?"

Arin shrugged.

"It's not like I'm gonna judge you or anything," he said, and he sounded faintly insulted. "Were you worried about that or something?"

"I mean, not, like... not like I think you're gonna make fun of me or anything like that," Dan said. "It's just... you know. It's really hot, when you're really rough with me."

"Okay," said Arin. "So what does rough mean?"

"You know... the standard rough stuff?"

Arin's face was doing something.

It looked like an annoyed sort of something.

"I don't know what that means, _to you_ ," said Arin. "Like, do you want me to spank you, or belt you, or hit your face, or choke you, or, like... manhandle you, or what?"

"... yes," said Dan. "Yes, I'd like all of that."

"So why didn't you just say that?"

Arin sounded faintly exasperated.

"Because... I figure that's what rough sex is, isn't it?"

Arin shrugged. 

"I dunno," he said. "I'd never want someone to belt me."

"What, really?"

"Oh, totally," said Arin. "It'd be too... intense."

"Oh," said Dan. "Yeah, I guess that does make sense."

Arin smiled, crooked. 

"Maybe," he said, "I'm just being mean to you _by_ making you say all of the things that you want in the first place."

"That is, admittedly, pretty mean," said Dan. 

"Yeah?"

"Well, yeah, since I obviously don't like it much."

Arin smirked - he looked downright smug.

It was annoying, how well smug suited him.

Maybe that was why he liked to look smug so much.

Dan rubbed his eyes, stretching, his arms over his head. 

"So tell me more of what you want," Arin said.

"I just did," Dan protested.

"No," Arin countered. "You told me some of what you want. I want you to tell me more."

"But -"

"You wanted me to be mean," Arin pointed out. "Isn't this mean?"

"It is mean," Dan admitted.

"So there you go," said Arin. 

"It's not the kind of mean I was thinking of...."

"Well, if you want a specific kind of mean, you should say it, so that I don't have to play twenty questions and possibly scar you for life," said Arin.

"You wouldn't be able to scar me for life," Dan scoffed.

"I dunno," Arin said. "I could see that happening. Give you an aversion to... I dunno, cake or something."

"An aversion to cake," Dan said, his tone flat.

"I don't fuckin' know," Arin said, and now he was starting to laugh.

"How the hell would you give me an aversion to _cake_ through rough sex?"

"Maybe I'd... choke you with cake?"

Arin was starting to laugh a little harder.

"What, shove a cake down my throat?"

"I was thinking more sticking your face into a cake," said Arin. 

"What, like how you'd hold someone's head under water?"

"Yeah," said Arin, "only with cake!"

Dan began to laugh - seriously laugh, putting his face in his hands, all four legs of the chair on the floor now, because he had to catch his breath, he had to stop cackling like some kind of demented hyena.

"What's so funny?"

"Cake torture," Dan gasped out. "Newest sex craze."

"Oh my god," said Arin, and now he was laughing as well, leaning back into his own chair. "I mean, you can't deny, it's creative!"

"It's pretty fuckin' creative," Dan agreed, as he tried to catch his breath. "Although it wasn't what I had in mind."

"So what were you thinking of, when you asked me to be meaner, earlier?"

"Hm?"

"Best case scenario, what would you have liked to happen?"

"Um," said Dan, and he blushed.

What _had_ he wanted to happen, come to think of it?

"Well?"

Arin raised an eyebrow, and he was drumming his fingers on the table.

"Well," said Dan. "Um. I think I would have liked, uh... I would have liked for you to maybe choke me. Maybe... maybe pin me to the wall, and just... use me."

"Use you how?"

Arin was resting his elbows on the table, his chin in his hands.

He was looking very interested.

"Like... fucking my face, or maybe just... you know, touching me however you wanted to touch me, doing whatever you wanted to me. Maybe yanking on my hair, forcing my head back, or hitting me. Stuff like that. Maybe... maybe dragging me to the bed and just fucking me."

"Right," said Arin. "So just, like... rough sex?"

"Yeah," said Dan. "But, like... being mean to me at the same time. Maybe telling me to take it, or not really caring if you hurt me or not."

"I can't really not care if I hurt you or not," said Arin. "I don't work like that."

"Right," said Dan, and he sighed. "I'm sorry. That wasn't fair of me."

"Nah, it's fine," said Arin. "Fantasies are always kind of selfish."

Dan bit his lip.

"But I'd be willing to try it," Arin added. "If you wanted to, y'know, stay in my comfort levels, specifically."

"Oh, fuck, yes, please," said Dan, and he'd have been embarrassed about just how needy he sounded, except... well. 

He really was that needy.

Oh god. 

"Get on the floor," Arin said, and his voice was downright silky.

"Yes, Arin, of course, I'll get on the floor," Dan said, and he would have been embarrassed, except that he was so turned on that it honestly kind of _hurt_.

He was on his knees next to Arin's chair, as Arin turned the chair around, and then Arin was looking down at him as if from on high, resting one hand on top of Dan's head.

"Beg me," he told Dan.

"What am I begging for?"

"I dunno," Arin said. "What _are_ you begging for?"

Oh fuck.

"I want... I want you to -"

"Why is this all about what you want?"

Arin's tone was sharp.

"What?"

"Why is it all about what you want, and not what you're willing to offer me?"

"... oh," said Dan, and he flushed. "Um."

"Um?"

"I'm... I'll do anything you want," Dan said. "I'll... I'll suck your cock, please. I want to suck your cock so badly, I want to make you feel good. I want you to feel good, because of me. I want you to... I want you to fuck my face, please?"

"There's that "I want" again," Arin said, and he grabbed a handful of Dan's hair, forcing Dan's head back, so that Dan was looking Arin straight in the face. "Try again."

"Please let me suck your cock," Dan gabbled. "Please let me give you pleasure, I live to serve you, I'm here to make you feel good, I'll do whatever you want...."

The pain of having his hair pulled sent Dan into a tailspin of arousal, sending little shock waves through his whole body, leaving his toes curling, as his mouth fell open and he began to pant.

There was a tear dripping down his face, along his jaw, and that was enough to make him blush all the harder.

It wasn't even that... painful, but this all felt like the culmination of some intense fantasy that he'd been harboring for who even knew how long.

"Much better," said Arin, and he was smirking.

That smirk looked entirely too comfortable on Arin's face, and it made Dan shiver.

It wasn't that he wanted Arin to be... like, nasty-nasty, per se, but this level of meanness... it was pretty fucking sweet.

It was more than sweet - it sang like a bird through Dan's whole body.

"How badly do you want to suck my cock?"

"So badly," Dan whined, and yeah, no, that was a full on whine. "So, so badly, I'll do anything, please just use my face, please fuck it, please hurt me for my own good, please hurt me because you want to, please...."

Arin yanked Dan's head back, hard enough that it made Dan's neck hurt, just a bit, and he shuddered, his eyes squeezing shut.

"No, keep your eyes on me," Arin said sharply, and there was another yank, and then Dan's eyes were open again, staring straight into Arin's.

He licked his lips, and he was trembling.

"Take my cock out," he told Dan, and Dan's hands were shaking as he reached for the waistband of Arin's pants, shoving them down.

Arin's cock sprang forward, slapping him in the belly, and Dan filed that information away for later.

So Dan liked this just as much as he did.

Good to know.

"Beg to put your mouth on it," said Arin, and he reached down, grabbing Dan's chin in his hand, moving his fingers towards Dan's jaw and pressing down on the hinge.

Dan opened his mouth, and he almost sobbed.

"Please," Dan mumbled. "Please, can I put my mouth on it? I want to feel it, I want to... I want to taste you, please...."

Arin transferred his grip from the top of Dan's head to the back of it, and he all but shoved Dan forward.

Dan opened his mouth wider, and he took it in.

He took it all the way in, and he swallowed around the thick cock in his mouth, down his throat, slobbering along it.

This was rougher than he was used to, and much wetter.

Not that he was going to complain, god, he wasn't going to complain, this was just like his fantasy, and then Arin was using the leverage he had with Dan's hair to fuck Dan's face, and Dan was moaning, gasping, holding on to Arin's hips.

Fuck, but this was... this was intense.

Usually, Arin was much more of a... conscientious lover.

He made sure that Dan could breathe, for one thing. 

Versus now, where he just used Dan’s hair for leverage, and fucked into Dan’s mouth, fucked Dan’s face like it was going out of style.

Dan’s nose was pressed against Arin’s belly, and Arin’s cock was right up against the back of Dan’s throat, and then Arin’s cock was _down_ Dan’s throat, and Dan was gagging around it, but… fuck, that was good.

He looked up, and he was making eye contact with Arin, and that should have been awkward, but it wasn’t, it really, really wasn’t.

It was still intense, though - wickedly intense, disgustingly intimate.

The whole mess of it was kind of disgusting, honestly. 

Arin’s pre-cum was dripping down Dan’s throat, and Dan was drooling around the cock in his mouth. His nose was running a bit too, and his eyes were starting to stream, no doubt from having something down his throat.

He was moaning like he was being paid for it (albeit garbled), and he was grinding against his own hand, as Arin held him in place.

And then Arin was… Arin was pinching his nose shut.

Oh, fuck.

Dan shuddered, a full body shudder that went from between his shoulder blades to the top of his head, across his back, to throb through his cock.

His head was already starting to hurt, a little bit, the pressure behind his eyes rising.

His heart was throbbing in his ears, and then Arin let go of his nose, and he took a desperate breath, before his nose was being pinched shut again.

Arin’s hips were moving faster - he held Dan right up against his belly, and he just… moved his hips, fucking the back of Dan’s throat.

Dan sobbed, gagged, and kept sucking.

He couldn’t breathe, and his head hurt, but oh god.

He sucked, sucked hard enough that his mouth was starting to hurt as well, and his cock was so hard that it was pulsing, and then it _was_ pulsing, as he came in his jeans.

… as he came in his jeans, after barely touching it, and that wasn’t fucking fair, as Dan gasped his orgasm out awkwardly, and then Arin was pulling his cock out, jerking it quickly, and he was… he was cumming across Dan’s face.

Some of it even got in Dan’s hair, which… was annoying, honestly, but Dan was only noting it in a distant sort of way, and he was flying all the way up on cloud nine.

“Jesus fuck, Dan, are you okay?”

Arin sounded genuinely worried, and Dan looked up at him, blinking dopily.

“Dan?”

Dan gave a thumbs up - he was a bit too out of it to really give much more than that.

Arin snorted.

He looked amused.

“Are you okay?”

A nod.

“What do you need?”

A shrug.

“Do you want me to help you cum?”

“Already did,” Dan said, and his voice was a rough, awkward croak.

He flushed, and he licked his lips.

“What, really?”

Arin looked surprised.

Dan nodded.

“Right,” said Arin, and he cleared his throat. “I need… can I, like, just… take care of you?”

“Take care of me?”

“Give me two seconds,” said Arin, and then he was tucking his dick back into his pants, and he was standing up, going for the paper towels, ripping one off, and crouching in front of Dan. “Okay… let’s just….”

He was very gentle, as he wiped the jizz off of Dan’s cheeks. 

Dan sighed, and he let Arin do it.

He was still flying high.

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask you about the whole holding your nose closed,” Arin said, and he sounded nervous. “I should have, it wasn’t cool of me to just do that without asking first….”

“Dunno what you’re talking about,” Dan mumbled. “That was fucking amazing.”

‘You are such a kinky little slut, aren’t you?”

“And you know it,” Dan said, and he gave a goofy grin.

He couldn’t really help it - how could he even argue, when he was this… comfortable?

Loose limbed, horny, his whole body relaxed, his cock still twitching from the intensity of his orgasm?

He licked his lips, and Arin frowned, then stood up.

When he returned, he had a glass of water.

“There you go,” said Arin, as Dan drank the water. “It’s okay.”

“Thanks,” Dan said, his voice quiet. 

Arin kissed the top of his head. 

“What do you need right now?”

“Can we have another round?”

“Fuck, you’re really into that,” Arin said.

He sounded faintly impressed.

“Sorry?”

“No, you don’t need to be sorry,” said Arin. “Just… fuck, I didn’t expect you to be quite so… so into it.”

Dan snorted.

“Do I ever do anything in half measures?”

“Now that I think about it, you really don’t, do you?”

Dan sighed, a long, deep sigh.

The endorphin high was beginning to die down, although his cock was still tender, and he shifted, trying to get comfortable. 

“Nope,” Dan said.

“C’mon - sitting on the floor like that can’t be good for your knees,” said Arin, and then Dan was standing up on slightly wobbly legs, then, “Jesus, you really did cum in your pants.”

“I did say I did,” Dan pointed out.

Arin made an embarrassed noise.

“I should’ve believed you,” he told Dan. “You want to take a shower? We can wash your pants.”

“What should I wear in the meantime?”

“You can wear my pants,” said Arin. 

“Right,” said Dan. “Thanks, man.”

“I mean,” said Arin, “if I made you cum in your pants, it’s really only fair if I help you wash ‘em, right?”

“There is a certain kind of logic to that, yeah,” said Dan, and he grinned, then leaned forward, kissing Arin on the mouth.

Arin kissed him back, and there were a few minutes of the soft push-pull of lips on lips, as they breathed each other’s breath.

When they pulled apart, Dan was a little steadier on his feet.

“Okay,” he said. “I’m gonna shower.”

“I’ll stick your stuff in the laundry,” said Arin. “You wanna wash your shirt, too?”

“Does it need washing?”

“It can’t hurt,” said Arin. 

“Right,” said Dan, and then he was pulling his shirt up and off, right there in the kitchen.

Arin looked faintly scandalized, but then he was grinning.

“Do you have _any_ shame, Dan?”

“Oh yeah,” said Dan. “Just not about… y’know, the usual stuff.”

“What even is the usual stuff?”

“Probably nudity,” said Dan, as he wriggled out of his jeans.

He took his phone and his wallet out of his pockets, then handed them to Arin.

Next came his underwear, and then… he was standing there in Arin’s kitchen, wearing just his socks.

“Those too,” said Arin, indicating the socks.

“Right,” said Dan, “sorry.”

“It’s fine,” said Arin. “I mean, unless you want to shower in your socks?”

“Why the fuck would I want to shower in my socks?”

Dan leaned against the table, pulling off first one sock, then the next.

“Invisible foot fetishists?”

“... what?”

“I don’t fuckin’ know, man,” Arin said. “Gimme a break. I just had an orgasm. That always makes me stupid.”

Dan snorted, amused in spite of himself.

“Fair enough,” he told Arin. “So I’m gonna go shower now.”

“You do that,” said Arin, and he kissed Dan.

Dan kissed Arin back, then made his way towards the bathroom.

* * *

Dan stood under the water, and he let it thump down on his head.

He… he hadn’t expected that.

He hadn’t expected Arin to be upset about being expected to know stuff, then just… going along with it.

He hadn’t expected to cum from just humping his own hand either, come to think of it.

He hadn’t been able to cum with that little stimulation since he was a stupid, young thing.

He washed himself thoroughly - he even washed his hair with Suzy’s shampoo, which she would hopefully not be mad at him for.

Probably not - she was always trying to find ways to get him to wash his hair more often.

When he came out of the shower, it was to a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt draped over the toilet seat.

Arin must have come in while Dan was lost in his own thoughts.

Huh.

He toweled off, got dressed, and then made his way downstairs, towards the kitchen.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed by pleasantly, if quietly. 

They ate dinner.

They cuddled on the couch.

Two episodes into the Power Rangers that Arin had put on - Arin had sworn it was gonna get good soon! - he fell asleep, and was woken up by Arin gently shaking him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Dan said, and he yawned so widely that his jaw cracked. “I think I’m just… y’know, worn out.”

“Right,” said Arin. “Let me make you some tea.”

“Tea?”

“Your voice still sounds kind of rough,” said Arin.

He looked guilty. 

“Oh,” said Dan, and he yawned again.

* * *

Dan was woken up again, and then Arin was pressing a mug of tea into his hands.

“I put honey in it as well,” he told Dan. “Drink up.”

“Right,” Dan said, and he sipped the tea, carefully, trying not to scald his mouth.

Onscreen, a robot parrot (?) was earnestly telling the space princess (?) about the specific Rangers, who were apparently cars (?!). 

“Where do you even find this shit, Ar?”

“I’ve got my ways,” said Arin, and he wrapped his arm around Dan’s shoulders, pulling Dan a little closer.

Dan yawned again, drinking more tea.

He hadn’t even realized how wrecked his throat was, until he soothed it.

“So, like… next time,” Dan said, as he tried to put it into words, “would you maybe be willing to maybe… like, hit me?”

“What kind of hitting?”

“Hitting,” Dan said, and then he caught sight of Arin’s expression. “Like… maybe spanking? Hitting my face.”

“I dunno how I feel about hitting your face,” said Arin, “but I am _all_ about the spanking.”

Dan snorted.

“Good to know,” he told Arin. 

“I’d like to choke you as well. Like… not just holding your nose closed, but full on hand around the throat choking.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” said Arin, and he cleared his throat, looking sheepish.

Dan took another slug of his tea, and he looked over at Arin, smiling nervously.

“I’d be up for that,” he said. “If you were, I mean.”

“Of course I’m up for it,” Arin said. “I’m the one who suggested it, aren’t I?”

“I mean, yeah,” said Dan, “but still. I worry about these things.”

“About what things?”

“I dunno. Somehow forcing you into liking stuff because I like it,” said Dan. 

“You can’t “force” me to like something,” Arin scoffed. “I mean, you can, like, force me to do something, but you can’t _make_ me like something. I like it or I don’t.”

“I hadn’t thought of it like that,” Dan admitted. 

“I like choking,” Arin pointed out. “It’s not that different to choke you, versus you choking me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Arin said, and he gave Dan a squeeze. “Don’t worry about it too hard, okay?”

“... okay,” said Dan, and he sighed. “I’m sorry I’m so anxious about this stuff.”

“Sex can be pretty intense,” Arin said. “It can mean a lot to people.”

“Yeah….” 

Dan yawned again.

“We should go to bed.”

“Should we?”

“Oh yeah,” said Arin. “You’d hate the world if you ended up sleeping on the couch.”

“I’m feel so good, I doubt I could hate _anything_ right now,” said Arin. “Everything feels fucking… great.”

“Endorphin rushes are a hell of a drug,” said Arin.

“Says the guy who’s done weed all of once.”

“I did one whole weed,” Arin agreed.

Dan snorted.

“You’re just saying that to watch my eye twitch, aren’t you?”

“Yep,” Arin said.

“You really are a sadist,” Dan said. “Not because of you wanting to beat my ass, because you just like to make me flinch.”

“You think I’m a sadist?”

Arin looked faintly worried.

“I mean,” Dan said quickly, “there’s nothing _wrong_ with being a sadist.”

Arin didn’t look entirely convinced.

Dan slid his hand into Arin’s, and he squeezed Arin’s fingers.

Arin squeezed Dan’s back. 

“C’mon,” Dan said. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Right,” said Arin. “God knows giving you that blowjob burnt me out.”

Dan snickered.

* * *

Dan woke up to Arin cuddled up to him.

Well... less cuddled up to him, more lying full on top of him, which was a bit like a sweaty weighted blanket.

It was nice, in a grounding kind of way, but it also made it hard to breathe.

Okay.

Deep breath, and.... wriggle.

It took some effort to get out from under Arin, but he managed it.

Eventually.

He stood up, his legs shaking just a bit, and he made his way towards the bathroom.

He was going to have a piss for the ages, drink some water, and then get back in bed.

It was still grey out, and the clock said three in the morning, which made sense.

He cleared his throat, and found it rough.

He blushed, making eye contact in the mirror, and he licked his lips.

Um.

Wow.

Okay.

He slid into the bathroom, did his various bits of business, and then came back to bed, curling in a ball, his back against Arin's side.

He let the sound of Arin's snoring fill up his head, and he drifted back to sleep, content in his skin on a level he hadn't realized he could be.

* * *

Dan woke up in a good mood.

Not just a good mood, an _obnoxiously_ good mood. 

He was practically singing as he got out of bed.

Arin looked at him, his expression slightly bleary. 

"You have sunshine coming out of your ass," Arin said, and Dan wasn't sure if that was an admonishment, or just an acknowledgment.

"I'm in a good mood," Dan demurred, making a vague hand motion.

Arin snorted.

"I didn't realize you were such a masochist," he said, and he sat up, stretching, arching his back and putting his hands up and over his head.

His back cracked in interesting ways, and he had a pillow crease across one cheek.

Dan leaned in, and he kissed Arin on the mouth, ignoring the staleness of morning breath, running his thumb across the pillow crease.

Arin kissed Dan back, deepening the kiss, until it was the kind of kiss you'd see on a romance novel cover, and then Dan was pulling back, panting just a bit.

"You're pretty great, you know that?"

Dan was aware of how dopey he sounded, but he wasn't sure how to turn that off.

"I think that you're still riding that endorphin wave," Arin said, and he looked amused.

"No way," said Dan. "I would've crashed by now. I may just be in an obnoxiously good mood."

Arin snorted.

"There'll be no living with you, when you're this cheerful," he told Dan, but his expression was fond.

"You wanna go shower, get ready for the day?"

"Sounds like a plan, dude."

* * *

Dan's good mood persisted for almost three days, until the two of them were back in the Grump room, experiencing technical difficulties.

There were always some sort of technical difficulties, because nothing in life ever works the way you want it to work. 

Dan had made some kind of peace with that at some point in his life. 

Arin... hadn't, it seemed, judging by the way that his knuckles were turning white on the controller.

"We're gonna have to redo this whole fucking episode, aren't we?"

"Probably," Dan said, and he cleared his throat.

Arin was looking... well, not to put too fine a point on it, Arin was looking downright _murderous_.

That shouldn't have been getting him this horny. 

Maybe he was just thinking of all of the fun they'd had last time, but now he was... well, he was tempted.

"You know," Dan said, as Arin kept fiddling with things, "we're due for a break about now."

"We might as well," Arin said, and he threw the controller down.

It rattled, but didn't break, thank fuck.

Dan leaned over to turn the mic off, and then he glanced sidelong at Arin, licking his lips.

"You could, uh... if you need to take out some of your frustrations, you could... you could take them out on me," Dan said, keeping his tone as casual as possible.

"What?"

"Your frustrations. Since you're obviously annoyed, and I was thinking that maybe you could... you could vent to me, if you needed to. Or... or other stuff, if you wanted something that wasn't just venting."

"Are you saying you want me to fuck you right now or something?"

Arin's tone was frustrated.

"It might help you relax," Dan pointed out.

"... sure," said Arin, and that was a surprise, because Dan had half expected Arin to shoot him down and tell him that he was being a creep, trying to get Arin to fuck him rough. "It can't make this day any worse."

"... thanks," said Dan.

That had hurt, just a bit.

Arin's face fell, and he groaned, covering his face with both hands, then scrubbing at his eyes with his fists.

"I'm sorry," Arin said. "I'm being a jerk."

"You're frustrated," Dan said in what he hoped was a soothing tone of voice. "You're allowed to be frustrated. It doesn't make you a bad person."

"Still," said Arin. "I could have been more well mannered about it."

"Dude," said Dan, "I love you like... like yourself, but you are _not_ known for being well mannered when you're in a bad mood. It's fine."

"I shouldn't use it as an excuse to be a douchebag, though," Arin said, and he flopped back onto the couch. "I'm sorry."

"How about... how about I'll ride your dick, and then you can hit me if you want to, or just choke me, or pull my hair, or just... do whatever you need to do to get all of your frustrations out?"

Dan licked his lips. 

He was being incredibly transparent - truth be told, _he_ was probably being a douche, trying to benefit from Arin's bad mood.

"Well," said Arin, "since you suggested it."

He reached over, burying a hand in Dan's hair, and he yanked, pulling Dan onto the floor.

Dan groaned, a long, drawn out sound, and he let himself be pulled onto the floor by the hair, although it was making his scalp scream, and a few tears dripped out of his eyes.

"Get me hard," Arin said, his tone brusque.

Dan's heart was beating very fast in his ears.

They'd fooled around at work before - they'd even fooled around when there were more people around!

Matt and Ryan were both in the editing bay, but otherwise, the office was theirs. 

Nobody would come bother them.

They were pretty much alone.

But this was the first time they'd been... well, the first time Arin had been this kind of brusque and _mean_ while at work.

And Dan just... leaned forward, wrapping his hand around Arin's soft cock, squeezing it in his hand, beginning to jerk it.

He opened his mouth, and he took it in, sucking on it, his tongue pressing down on the slit.

Arin moaned, a muted sound, and his hand rested on top of Dan's head, kneading at Dan's head.

"Fuck, who even designed this UI, they must have never actually interacted with an actual person before...."

Arin was grumbling even as he took his blowjob, squirming in his seat, his hips rolling forward, his hands still in Dan's hair. 

Dan kept sucking, doing the tricky thing with his tongue, the one that always made Arin spasm against him, his hips jerking forward, his fingers curling in Dan's hair, yanking Dan's head back.

"Fuck, Dan," Arin groaned. "Fuck, yes, take it, take my cock, you feel so good, you're such a good cocksucker...."

Dan shuddered.

He'd never been called that in a complimentary way. 

_Fuck_.

Dan shuddered again, and he let Arin keep his fingers in his hair, let Arin fuck his face, his nose against the softness of Arin's belly, drooling down his chin.

"I'm almost tempted to just stay here, fucking your face," Arin said, his tone thoughtful.

Dan made a vaguely affirmative noise, still bobbing his head, his tongue rasping along the underside of Arin's cock, tracing the thick vein along there.

Arin groaned, a long, drawn out sound, and then he yanked Dan off of his cock.

Dan coughed, looking up at him.

Oh fuck.

His voice was going to be a wreck after this - why hadn't he thought about that?

He should have thought of that.

"But I want your ass," said Arin, and then he was groping between the couch cushions. "Do you have a condom?"

"Yeah, hold on," Dan said, and he was opening his wallet up with shaking hands, pulling out the little foil wrapped packet, handing it to Arin.

"Come sit in my lap," said Arin. "And take your pants off."

"Right," said Dan, and he was only blushing a little bit, as he stepped out of his ripped up jeans and his boxers, naked below the waist but for his socks.

Arin had pulled his shirt off, and then Arin was leaning against the couch, and he had shoved his pants down all the way, leaving him more or less naked. 

They'd be fucked if anyone walked in.

Oh well.

They were skin to skin, and Arin looked up at Dan, his face pink, biting his lip in concentration.

Arin dribbled lube all over his fingers, and then they were going between the cheeks of Dan's ass, and his fingertips were sliding into Dan.

Dan groaned, and he leaned back into them, as their cocks rubbed together.

Dan pulled his shirt up, then off, and then he was naked as well.

He wanted to cover himself up, embarrassment washing over him like a wave, but no, Arin was looking at him appreciatively, and he wanted to hold on to that feeling.

He ground his cock against Arin's cock, and Arin moaned, as he reached down between the two of them, holding their cocks together, jerking them off, slow and steady.

Dan gasped, and he rolled his hips forward, his fingers digging into Arin's shoulders.

"How's that?"

Arin did something complex with his wrist, and then he slid his fingers all the way in, up to the third knuckle.

He curled his fingers, and Dan made an undignified noise, his hips jerking forward.

"Good," Dan said. "Really... really good."

"Beg for my cock," Arin said. "Beg for it. Tell me how much you want my cock."

"I want it... I want it so badly," Dan said, and his voice was thick. "I want your cock."

"Where do you want my cock?"

Arin twisted his fingers inside of Dan, and Dan's hips bucked forward. 

"I want it wherever you want it, wherever you want to put your cock, do it, put it in me. Do it, please, please, _please_ , I need it so badly, I need it, please!"

"What if I want to put it in your nose?"

"... what?"

Dan was broken out of his streak of dirty talk, blinking at Arin.

"... you said wherever I wanted to," said Arin, and he added a third finger, spreading Dan open.

Dan groaned, bearing down on it, and okay, that was... a bit intense, but it felt much better than it had any right to.

"I mean, okay, wherever you want to that would also make sense."

"What's wrong with me wanting to put my dick in your nose?"

"Your dick is _way_ too big to fit in my nose," Dan said, and he was chuckling and moaning at the same time, as he ground his hips back. "God, you feel so good...."

His fingers were digging into Arin's shoulders - he had to be careful not to bruise Arin up.

Although Arin being Arin would probably get a kick out of it, but... still.

Okay, god, fuck....

"I'm ready. For your cock in my ass, I mean, I'm ready for it, I'm ready for you to fuck me, please fuck me, Ar, please, I need...."

"God, you're such a needy slut," Arin said, and he pulled his fingers back.

He let go of Dan's cock, and he carefully opened the packet, then rolled the condom onto his cock. 

“C’mon,” Arin said, and then there was more shuffling - the wet head of Dan’s cock smeared across Arin’s belly, and it was… sticky, it was a good friction.

Not as good as the friction of Arin’s cock inside of him, as he slowly sank on to it, his own cock twitching like a tuning fork. 

“God, you’re so tight, Dan,” Arin mumbled, and he rolled his hips forward, shifting his cock inside of Dan.

Dan pressed his forehead against Arin’s.

“You’re so big,” Dan mumbled.

“Do you want me to hurt you?”

Arin’s voice was quiet - Dan had to strain to hear it, above the beating of his own heart.

“W-w-what?”

“Do you want me to hurt you?”

Arin’s hands were on Dan’s hips, and he was beginning to just… lift Dan, so that Dan was riding him.

Dan clenched around Arin’s cock.

“I want you to do whatever you need to do to feel better,” Dan said, which was true.

He wanted Arin to feel better.

He wanted to facilitate that.

Then Arin was kissing him, a rough, hungry kiss, his hands still on Dan’s hips, hard enough to bruise.

Arin was using more teeth than he usually used in a kiss, not that Dan was going to complain too hard, as he was used as something like a fleshlight.

God, Arin’s cock was thick and hot, and his own cock was throbbing in time with Arin’s thrusts, or so it seemed.

Dan kept his hands on Arin’s shoulders, then moved them, so that they were clasped on the back of Arin’s neck, and then Arin was leaning forward, and his teeth were digging into Dan’s shoulder.

Dan made a muffled pain noise, his hips jerking forward, his cock still smearing across Arin’s belly, and Arin dug his teeth in harder, his hand going to the hair at the back of Dan’s head, forcing Dan’s head back, forcing a mournful pain noise out of Dan.

Dan sobbed, his whole body on edge, clenching around Arin’s cock, his knees digging into Arin’s delicate sides.

Arin moaned, and he began to move Dan faster, lifting him up bodily, his hips slamming Dan forward, and Dan was digging his fingernails into Arin’s neck.

Arin moaned, and then he bit Dan on the neck - it was a spot that was hard to conceal, too, which was going to be a Problem, but that was a problem for future Dan.

Current Dan just gasped, clenching hard around Arin, and Arin made a noise that could have been a _growl_ , his hand going between them to jerk Dan off desperately, his other hand yanking at Dan’ shair, forcing Dan’s head back.

Dan rolled his hips, riding Arin’s dick like something out of a porno.

This all felt faintly porny - Arin’s sweat was making them slide together, the way Arin kept growling and groaning as he bit along Dan’s neck….

When Dan closed his eyes, he’d see what the two of them looked like, as he rode dick like the needy slut he was, and Arin just _hurt_ him….

Dan came.

He wasn’t expecting it - he was at the point in his life where he could usually tell when an orgasm was on the horizon, and could stave it off.

But no.

One minute, he was riding Arin’s dick, being jerked off.

The next, he was cumming across Arin’s belly, as Arin’s teeth worried at his neck, and Arin’s cock flexed inside of him.

“Oh, fuck, Dan,” Arin mumbled, and his deep voice echoed through his chest, vibrating against Dan’s skin, “you got tighter, I need to… I’m going to….”

There was a breathless minute, as Arin just… lifted Dan up, and then he was pushing Dan down, onto the couch, legs spread wide, and Arin was inside of him again, driving into him, fucking him into the goddamn couch.

It was like being fucked by a hurricane; damp, fast, hard, and liable to cause property damage.

Dan had both hands over his mouth to keep from screaming, as he stared up into Arin’s face, his eyes wide, as his own jizz was smeared across his belly, mixing in with Arin’s sweat, sticky and gooey and utterly disgusting in the best way possible.

And then Arin was pushing his cock as deep as he could get it, and his cock was pulsing, deep inside of Dan.

Arin’s face opened up like a flower as he came, and then he was collapsing on top of Dan, his face in Dan’s neck.

“Fuck,” he mumbled.

“Mmm?”

Dan squirmed experimentally, and Arin groaned, and pinched him in the side.

Dan made an indignant noise, but stayed put.

“I needed that,” Arin mumbled, and he sounded less petulant. “Fuck….”

“Glad to be of service,” Dan said, and he nuzzled into the top of Arin’s head.

Then he winced, because even moving his head too hard made the bites on his neck twinge. 

“I kinda did a number on you,” Arin said, and his fingers were trailing along Dan’s neck. “Sorry about that.”

“How bad a number are we talking about?”

“You might want to invest in some turtlenecks if you’re going to be on camera,” Arin said, and he sounded faintly sheepish.

“Oh god,” Dan groaned. “C’mon, dude.”

“Sorry,” said Arin, and he kissed a particularly sore spot.

Dan shuddered, his mouth falling open.

“ _Ow_ ,” Dan mumbled.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Arin said. 

“Mm?”

“Even if it means just getting you makeup and helping you apply it,” Arin added.

“Since when do you know how to put on makeup?”

Dan sighed as Arin pulled out of him, achingly empty. 

“You’ve _met_ the woman I’m married to,” Arin said, and he was snickering a bit, as he stood up on shaking legs, taking the condom off and tying a knot in it.

“Well, yeah,” said Dan. 

“She’s… got some vampiric aspirations,” said Arin.

“That feels like a really fancy way to say that she likes to bite you,” Dan said.

“I can’t want to sound fancy sometimes?”

Arin shoved the condom into the wrapper, and he stretched, a long, full bodied stretch.

Dan didn’t even hide his ogling.

“You can,” said Dan, sprawling out on the couch. “That doesn’t mean that I, in turn, won’t take the opportunity to razz you.”

“You’re such an asshole,” said Arin.

“You’d know, since you were just drilling mine.”

“... don’t ever say it like that again, please,” said Arin, making a face.

Dan snickered. 

“I’ll do my best,” he told Arin.

* * *

They both got made fun of for the state of Dan’s neck.

It was pretty impressive - there was a whole collection of bite marks, some of them already heading towards purple.

He masturbated with one hand around his throat the next day, squeezing it, digging his fingers into the bruised skin, embracing the pain that rolled over him like the wind.

… god, he was turning into such a masochist, wasn’t he?

He probably should have been some kind of ashamed.

Instead, he sent Arin a dick pic, then a picture of his own hand around his bruised throat. 

About ten minutes later, he got a dirty picture in response - Arin’s own fingers, covered in spooge.

At least he wasn’t the only one getting off from all of this, right?

It was one thing to be a pervert.

It was another thing to be a pervert in company.

* * * 

“Do you think you know where your masochism thing comes from?”

Arin was sprawled on Dan’s couch like some kind of… well, big cat.

Dan had christened his buddy that out of some kind of affection, but it really fit, didn’t it?

“Hm?”

Dan was futzing around his kitchen, putting their takeout on plates, getting them drinks.

“Your masochism,” said Arin. “Your thing for the super rough sex. Where do you think that comes from?”

“Does it, like… have to have a place that it comes from?”

“I mean, no, it doesn’t _have_ to,” said Arin, and he stretched, his hands behind his head. “But I know that these things usually have some kind of meaning behind them.”

“I guess,” Dan said, and he put the plate on Arin’s stomach, nudging Arin’s feet off of the couch so that he could have space to sit himself.

There was more of that weird Power Rangers playing - more space pirates, although Dan still didn’t understand most of it.

He wasn’t paying much attention to it, honestly. 

It was Power Rangers.

It didn’t make sense.

It didn’t have to, if you were above the age of seven.

“So do you have any ideas?”

“I mean,” said Dan, “I could ask you the same thing. What’s the origin of your sadist thing?”

“I don’t really know if I have a sadist “thing” or if I just like hurting you, specifically,” Arin corrected.

Dan snickered.

“Super targeted sadism,” he said.

“That sounds like some kind of weird attack in a video game,” said Arin. “Super Targeted Sadism, gives you a One Hit KO.”

Dan snorted. 

“I guess I just… like how it feels,” Dan said slowly. “Not the pain itself, obviously. Or not obviously, you know how some people are. But I like the reminder that I actually, like, live in my body, and I’m not just a brain in a jar, drowning in my own anxiety.”

“You know, that’s, like, super poetic,” said Arin.

“Why is everyone always so surprised at the fact that I can be poetic? I’m a songwriter, for fuck sake.”

Dan was putting his indignation on for the look of it.

… mostly.

“Sorry,” said Arin. “Forgive me for assuming that the dude who sings about boners would be able to have deep insights and put them in pretty words.”

“Can anything truly get deeper than a boner?”

Arin groaned, and he sat up, careful not to upset the plate.

“That was fucking horrible,” Arin told Dan. 

“You know you loved it,” Dan teased, as he took up a forkful of steamed vegetables and shoved them into his face.

Arin gave a long suffering sigh.

“Maybe you’re a masochist because you know, deep down inside, that you need to be punished for your god awful jokes.”

“Who are _you_ to talk about god awful jokes?!”

“My jokes are gifts unto the world and you know it,” Arin said.

He somehow even managed to sound smug with a mouthful of vegetables.

Dan rolled his eyes.

“I’m gonna fuck you later,” he told Dan.

“Are you?”

Dan’s whole face went pink, and he licked his lips, then took a bite of his chicken.

“Most definitely,” said Arin. “I’m thinking I might try something different this time, too.”

“What kind of something different?”

“You’ll see,” Arin said cheerfully.

“Am I going to end up bruised up again?”

Brian was _still_ giving Dan shit about the bruises on his throat - he was never going to live this one down, was he?

“Probably,” Arin said, “but not somewhere that the general public is going to see.”

“What about the less general public?”

“What even counts as the “less general” public?”

“I dunno,” said Dan. “Maybe my doctor or something.”

“Anything I did to you would be obvious to your doctor,” Arin pointed out. “That doesn’t count. That’s a specialist.”

“I mean, technically, yeah,” said Dan. “Specialized knowledge and whatnot.”

“Whatnot,” Arin echoed.

Dan ate more of his chicken.

“So,” he said, “can you tell me what it is they’re doing right now?”

“They’re looking for the silver ranger,” Arin said, and his voice took on the overexcited tone that always came up when he got to talk about whatever special interest he was about to go on about. “See, they know it’s going to be him because he’ll be wearing a ton of silver….”

“Who just… wears silver, out and about?”

“You’d be surprised,” said Arin. 

“I’ve always been kinda curious, why do the Power Rangers always wear the same colors even when they’re in their civilian clothes?”

Arin shrugged.

“I’m sure it’s explained at some point,” he said. “But anyway….”

Dan let Arin’s talk wash over him, still eating. 

He didn’t really care about the details, when you got down to the nitty gritty of it, but it was nice to hear Arin get so excited about something. 

Fuck knew that Arin had listened to him chatter about his own special interests often enough. 

* * *

They finished their dinner.

They hung out, as more weird Power Rangers… stuff happened on the television.

Dan wasn’t even paying attention anymore, not really - it was all just incomprehensible.

Although the pirates - _especially_ the pirate captain - were pretty good looking.

It made him feel like a bit of a dirty old man, but as he approached his fourth decade… well, he might as well accept some of that, right?

At one point, Arin’s hand was in his hair, and then he was being pulled halfway into Arin’s lap, and they were kissing.

It was the good kind of kissing - the intense kissing that left Dan’s toes curling, his mouth falling open.

He was shaking, just a bit, and he clung to Arin’s shirt, as he was kissed, as he kissed.

He tasted the beef that Arin had been eating, he tasted Arin’s breath, he could almost taste the desperate hunger on the edges of Arin’s mouth, as Arin’s tongue swiped against his, as Arin’s hands moved up and down his sides, then tangled in his hair, pulling his head back.

God, it was… so much.

It was all so much, and it was almost too much - _almost_ \- and that was enough to make Dan whine against Arin’s mouth.

“I’m going to bend you over your bed,” Arin said, right into Dan’s mouth, “and I’m going to fuck you so hard that you forget your own name.”

“My name is pretty deep in there,” said Dan. “You’re gonna have to work pretty hard.”

“My dick can go pretty deep,” Arin said, and he was smug.

“Urgh,” Dan said, wrinkling his nose. “Weren’t you just complaining about me making that joke?”

“It’s different when I do it,” Arin insisted.

“What makes it different?”

“It’s actually funny when I do it,” said Arin.

“You keep telling yourself that, babe,” said Dan. 

Arin yanked Dan’s hair back, hard enough that tears dripped down Dan’s face, towards his ears at this awkward angle.

“You wanna try that again?”

He was using his grumpy Top voice.

“I’m sorry,” Dan said, and he almost meant it. 

Arin snorted, and he stood up, towing Dan behind him.

Dan’s neck was at an awkward angle, and he was trying not to trip, as he followed after Arin, wincing at the yank, but… god, ow.

His cock was already hard, throbbing in his jeans, and he wanted… what?

What was it that he wanted, exactly?

He wanted more of it, whatever it was.

“Y’know,” Arin said, as he shoved Dan onto the bed, “I _did_ promise you that I’d spank you at some point, didn’t I?”

The light clicked on, and Dan blinked - everything seemed to be bathed in an almost golden glow, adding an almost otherworldly quality to it. 

“It might’ve come up,” Dan said, in a voice that hopefully didn’t sound as high pitched to Arin as it did to himself.

“I’m going to belt you, and then I’m going to spank you, and then I’m going to fuck you,” Arin said. 

“Oh,” said Dan, and he moaned, his head tilted back, as Arin pressed close, his groin against Dan’s ass, humping forward.

Dan pressed his face into his arms, moaning.

That felt a bit backwards - wasn’t he supposed to get spanked as a warm up, then get belted? - but who fucking cared?

He was worked up enough that he’d take anything that Arin dished out.

… _almost_ anything, he amended in his head, because Arin could get weird and creative when he wanted to be. 

Okay.

Arin was unbuckling Dan’s belt with both hands, his face in Dan’s shoulder, kissing along Dan’s shoulder blades.

Dan groaned, and he sank his teeth into his own arm, humping back against Arin. 

Arin bit him, right through the thin fabric of the t-shirt, and Dan groaned like he was in pain.

There was a sound that was almost like a zipper, and then Dan’s pants were drooping.

“There we go,” said Arin, and there was a slapping sound. “I’m going to beat you with your own belt. How fucked up is that?”

“Pretty fucked up,” Dan said, and it was coming from a long way off.

He was practically hovering over himself, taut with anticipation, arousal, and something like terror.

It was a good kind of terror.

He hadn’t realized that there were different sorts of appealing terror.

The things you learn as you get older. 

He groaned, and then he gasped, as the “crack” filled the bedroom. 

The pain hit a second later - even through the denim, it was _intense_ , and Dan cried out, his mouth falling open, his hips jerking forward.

Was he humping against the bed, or was he trying to get away from the pain?

Even he wasn’t sure.

But god, the pain was like a brand, right across his ass, filling him up, and he took a deep breath, the pain washing over him, going through him.

He let the pain fill him up, and then another hit, and it overlay the pain, added to it, like some kind of painful arithmetic. 

He bit his arm a little harder, humping some more - he was going to need to wash these pants, wasn’t he?

They were going to be sticky as all fuck.

Totally worth it.

He sobbed, as another hit landed, and then he realized that someone was shouting.

Oh.

It was him.

How about that?

He laughed, just a little, and Arin landed another hit.

“What’s so funny?”

“I’m.. it’s all… it’s much,” Dan said.

“You sound like a character out of something by Tim Burton,” said Arin, and there was another hit.

Dan yelled again, his toes curling in the softness of his rug.

“Since when do you… do you w-w-watch Tim Burton?”

“I don’t, but you’ve met my wife,” said Arin, and there was another crack.

Dan howled, as the hits rained down.

He didn’t even know that he could take this. 

Didn’t realize that pain could fill him until he was going to fucking… explode, from _something_ , fucked if he knew what.

“F-f-fair,” said Dan, and then the hit got him again, and he howled again, loud enough that he could swear that the windows were shaking.

And then his pants were being shoved down, with his boxers, and there was his ass, out in the air, and Arin was pressed close.

“Fuck, you’ve got _stripes_ ,” said Arin. “Look at that.”

He slapped Dan, and Dan groaned, humping against the bed. 

“You’re gagging for it, aren’t you?”

“Y-yeah,” Dan said.

“Say it,” said Arin. 

“I’m gagging for it,” Dan said. 

“You want my cock?”

There was something wet and stiff against Dan’s ass - that must have been Arin’s cock.

God, it was thick, and Arin was fucking into the crack of Dan’s ass.

What was that called - hot dogging?

That was what the youths called it.

And then he was snickering a bit, which had Arin bending over him, his belly hot and soft against Dan’s lower back.

Arin kissed the back of Dan’s neck, and he made some kind of soothing noise. 

“I’m going to fuck your ass until you forget your name,” Arin said.

“You said that already,” said Dan.

“Oh my god, Dan,” said Arin, and he drew his hand back, slapping Dan’s ass again.

Dan yelped, jerking back against it.

… okay, so he had a bit of a thing for spanking.

More than a little thing.

Dan let his head be pulled back, and then there was another hit landing on his ass.

"God, you barely have any ass," Arin said, "but it's so fucking satisfying to beat it."

"Is it?"

Dan's voice was thick.

"Oh yeah," said Arin. "I can't get enough of it."

Another hit.

"There isn't any jiggle, but... fuck, just look at it."

Another hit.

"It's kinda hard for me to look at my own ass," Dan said, his voice rough.

"You're such a smartass," Arin said, and then he landed a particularly hard spank on one of Dan's ass cheeks, his cock still moving between the cheeks of Dan's ass.

"Fuck," Dan said, his voice rough.

He'd had the snark beaten out of him, at least momentarily.

Arin made an amused noise, and hit him again.

Dan arched into it, his eyes squeezing shut.

"I'm going to fuck your ass now," Arin said. "You want that, don't you?"

"Can you choke me, too?"

It just... burst out of Dan's mouth, before he had time to feel embarrassed, to think too hard about it.

He just wanted right now.

That was all he was - a big ball of wanting and need, leaving him desperate, shaking with the pain, with the arousal that filled him and filled him.

"Beg me to, and I'll think about it," said Arin, and god, he was leaning over Dan, he was grabbing for the lube in the bedside drawer, and there were condoms as well, as Arin rattled around inside of the drawer.

Dan rutted back against Arin's cock, and Arin groaned, his face pressed into the side of Dan's neck.

"You're so hot, fuck, you're such a slut, Dan, you just want to get fucked, don't you? Just want to be filled by my cock."

"I want a lot of things," Dan said, because his snark was coming back, apparently.

Another hard, firm hit, low enough that it was almost his thigh, and Dan shuddered, his hips jerking forward. 

"Do you?"

"Yes," said Dan. "So... so many things...."

And then there were lubed up fingers in Dan's ass.

Dan must have missed a few steps, he _must_ have, because there were a bunch of steps before that, weren't there?

Except there were fingers in his ass, roughly opening him up, first two, then three, and he humped back against them, his head tilting back, his own hair tickling against his own shoulder blades. 

Arin's own hair tickled against Dan's neck, as Arin kissed along Dan's neck, and then he was removing his fingers, and his latex covered cock was sliding into Dan like a thief in the night, slick and quiet.

Dan froze, and he sighed, shuddering around it.

Arin's hand came up, and then his thumb and his index finger were right under Dan's jaw, and he squeezed. 

"Hold on to my arm," Arin said, right in Dan's ear. "When you want me to let go, let go of my arm. Okay?"

"Okay," Dan said.

"What do you do when you want me to stop choking you?"

"Let go of your arm," said Dan.

"Good," said Arin, as Dan's fingers slid on the sweat on Arin's arm.

He clutched at it... and then he wheezed, as Arin squeezed.

The pressure behind his eyes began to build immediately, and then Arin was fucking him, and this... this wasn't having sex or making love, this was _fucking_.

Arin let go, enough for Dan to catch a breath, and then he was squeezing again.

Dan groaned, and he could feel it vibrate through the muscles of Arin's arm, which was a novel experience.

Arin was driving him into the bed, and Dan was sobbing, as his heart beat louder in his ears, as his cock began to throb as well, pressing into the bed. 

He was going to cum like a goddamn fountain.

Arin's cock twitched inside of him, and Arin's groin was heavy against the tenderness of Dan's ass - the stripes from being belted were throbbing, and the handprints, and Dan's scalp was burning as well, from all the hair pulling.

Arin's fingers were in Dan's mouth - the fingers that _hadn't_ been in Dan's ass, thank fuck - and Dan was sucking on them awkwardly, Arin kept fucking him, kept squeezing. 

"God, Dan, you're so fucking hot and tight inside, I can't get enough of it, I want to fuck you until I fucking... die, you're such a fucking slut, how are you so tight, god...."

Dan whined, or at least tried to.

It was hard to, with the hand around his throat.

"You're getting close," Arin said, and he was fucking Dan harder, hard enough that it was forcing Dan into the bed. "Beg me to cum, do it."

He squeezed Dan's throat a little harder, and then Dan let go, and he was speaking, his voice rough.

"Please let me cum, please, I need it so badly, I need...."

And then the hand was around his throat again, squeezing again, and he was wheezing, his eyes fluttering closed.

He clutched at Arin's arm, and he humped back against it, his arousal so intense that it was almost like pain.

Or maybe the pain itself was mixing with his arousal, and the whole combination of it was enough to make him sob, because... holy fucking gods, it was... fuck!

He was losing his articulation.

Verbal articulation, not actual articulation - he could still move his limbs.

Although... oh god, he was going to cum.

"Please," Dan wheezed out. "Please, Arin, I need to cum, I'm so close, I'm...."

More wheezing, and Arin let go of his throat, so that Dan could catch his breath.

Then he was choking Dan again, and Dan's head was beginning to hurt, as his back arched, his knees locking.

Dan came around Arin's cock, cum soaking into the bed, spreading across his belly, and god, there was just so... much of it, and it was going to far, but it was just filling him up, until he was nearly whiting out.

The first gasp of air he got, after Arin let go of his throat, was as sweet as water, and he was panting as Arin lost his own rhythm, his cock pulsing inside of Dan, and he was cumming inside of Dan, his hips stuttering forward. 

“Holy fuck,” Arin said, and he kissed along Dan’s shoulders, gentle little presses.

They were still wearing their shirts, although said shirts were soaked through with Arin’s sweat.

“Mmm?”

Dan cleared his throat.

“You’re amazing,” Arin said.

“... can I ask a dumb question?”

Dan was floating a few inches to the left.

“Of course,” said Arin, and he nuzzled into Dan’s neck again, kissing him right behind one ear.

“Why are they space pirates?’

“... what?”

“The show. Why are they pirates, specifically?”

“Oh my god, Dan,” Arin groaned. “Only you.” 

“I’m just asking!”

“Of course you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
